


don't be afraid.

by glxwingeyes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accident, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, inspired by taxi cab, sad stuff dude, the taxi cab fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxwingeyes/pseuds/glxwingeyes
Summary: dun_with_tyler on the clique amino wanted a fic with the song taxi cab soo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	don't be afraid.

tired, exhausted, drained, words couldn't express how tyler was feeling. he had enough. 

it was always the same routine. sleepless nights, no appetite, he didn't enjoy things anymore. he became a ghost, he didn't feel like he was alive anymore. 

\- tyler, are you okay? asks josh, you look pale. 

the brown haired boy nods his head lightly, which makes him even dizzier. 

\- yeah, i'm okay, thanks. 

\- maybe you should try to go to sleep, don't you think? says josh, frowning. 

tyler thinks a few seconds before nodding. he knew he won't sleep and even if he did, no sleep in the world could help him get better, but he doesn't want to make josh upset so he will try to sleep, only for josh. 

he goes to his room, his messy bedroom that really should be cleaned but he doesn't have the strength to do it anyway. he doesn't even bother to remove his clothes to put on more comfortable clothes and falls on the mattress. 

the bed feels nice but his mind prevents him from having a good night of sleep. his brain never sleeps, always thinking about bad things, about his insecurities, about things it shouldn't think about. and tyler doesn't know how to turn off his bad thoughts, so he just let them be. he feels like a half a soul divided, his body is so, so tired but his mind never wants to sleep. 

the phone shows 11:46pm and the tired boy can see the moon and the stars from his window. he is debating if he should go outside and feel the cold air on his skin or not. his keys are on the table, in the kitchen, and his car is parked in front on the house. if he could just go for a ride, just one, and he will go back to bed. 

one ride won't hurt anyone, right? 

tyler stands up, grabs his phone and his keys and goes to the door after putting on his shoes. he puts his hand on the handle and waits a few seconds. he can hear josh snores quietly and tyler knows the green haired boy won't wake up. so tyler opens the door, closes it and goes to his car. 

the night is dark, but not as dark as his mind, and with one last sigh, he goes sit in front of the steering wheel. he does not know where he wants to go, he just knows he wants to leave. he wants to go home. so he isn't afraid, because he knows that no matter where he goes, he'll be home. 

he drives a few kilometers and he thinks the night may turn to gray and the stars start to fade but he doesn't care, he keeps driving. after many street lights, his vision blurs a little but he brushes it off. if he can still drive then that's all that matters. 

tyler drives, and drives, and drives, until he can see the sun rising. he doesn't know where he is or what he is doing, but he feels like he almost succeeded, he's almost home. 

at a red light, he looks at the sun and wants to drive towards it. so he does. when the light turns green, he rushes towards the big light and may have or not exceed the speed limit, but he forgot to care a long time ago. 

his eyelids are heavy, so heavy that his vision is more blurred and his hands slip slowly from the steering wheel and he doesn't see the tree that comes quickly. but he sure does hear it. 

and for the first time in forever, he feels like he can finally sleep. he doesn't feel pain anymore, he is in a uncomfortable position and many voices come but they all don't make sense to him. he thinks he see three people, men probably. one tries to talk to tyler but he doesn't understand and the two others are a bit farther so the brown haired boy does not know what they're doing. 

at one moment, tyler does not know if it's been a long time or not, a car comes, a bigger one he thinks, and people takes the injured boy delicately to put him on a sort of bed with wheels. tyler feels light, he wants to sleep, if there wasn't so much noise, he would already be asleep. 

one of the three men from earlier stays close to the brown haired boy and tyler can't help himself but ask the man something.

\- i'm alive and well, or am i dreaming dead? ponders tyler, his head feeling heavy.

the blurred man approaches himself to the little bed that is going to the ambulance. 

\- we're driving toward the morning, son, says the man, where all your blood is washed away and all you did will be undone. don't be afraid. 

and that's all tyler hears before he closes his eyes and sighs his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is short, i am not sure if this should be a serious story or nah 
> 
> also im french so dont hesitate to point out my mistakes thanks!! 
> 
> pls leave feedback and tell me if this should have been longer :)


End file.
